


Two's Company, Four's a Pain in the Butt

by scandalsavage



Series: Fun with Costumes [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bodyswap, Daddy Issues, Identity Porn, M/M, Oral Sex, Tumblr: JayDick Flash Fanwork Challenge, a little late though, but NO daddy kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/pseuds/scandalsavage
Summary: A magical mishap leaves Dick and Jason feeling... unlike themselves.  The spell will eventually run it's course but in the meantime, might as well live out some fantasies.





	Two's Company, Four's a Pain in the Butt

**Author's Note:**

> Guys. I just have so much fun writing this series. That said, this was hard. Keeping everything straight was difficult.
> 
>  Title is take from something Jason says in the Tomasi/Gleason run of Batman and Robin.
> 
> [My tumblr](https://scandalsavagefanfic.tumblr.com/)

“Are you sure about this?” Jason asks, closing the safe house door behind him.

 

Dick turns and jumps a little. He knows Jason is the one behind him, but he’s still not used to seeing and hearing someone who is definitely _not_ the younger man.

 

“I am. But if you’re not—”

 

“It’s just…” he motions between them, frowning, “I know that these are _our_ bodies and all, but they’re shaped like other people’s bodies… you know?”

 

Dick smirks. Yeah. He knows. “That’s kind of the point, babe.”

 

Jason’s very un-Jason white stubble twitches and his single grey eye narrows. It makes Dick’s smirk widened into a full grin.

 

Jason flinches. “Stop that.”

 

“Stop what?”

 

“Smiling. It’s freaking me out.”

 

The sound that comes out when he laughs isn’t his usual. It’s not bright, bubbly, contagious. It’s a deep, melodious, rumble and it makes both of them step back in surprise.

 

“Woah,” Jason hums, his own voice an octave or two deeper than normal and gruffer. He runs his hand through his white hair, “It’s not like I haven’t heard that laugh before it’s just—”

 

“Rare,” Dick nods in agreement.

 

They stand there for a moment but when Jason doesn’t step further into the room and looks everywhere other than his face, Dick knows, if he wants to take advantage of their little magical mishap, he has to reassure him.

 

“We’ve played this game before, Jay,” he says gently, “This isn’t any different.”

 

Finally, Jason meets his gaze. “It absolutely is. We’ve always used the masks to get the desired effect but this… Dick, I have one eye. In every way that matters, this is Slade’s body.”

 

“So?” Dick says, trying to stop from smirking again even as he saunters up to the other man. He knows why Jason is hesitant. He also knows how badly Jason wants this.

 

“You look like Bruce—”

 

“And I know you like that.”

 

“—and there’s no mask to take off after,” Jason continues, ignoring the interruption, “Nothing to separate the fantasy from the reality…”

 

Dick is loving that bashful, self-conscious look on Slade’s face. The creeping blush that rises as Jason voices his concern. He really wants to make the most of this once in a lifetime opportunity.

 

For starters, Dick would give every single penny in his trust fund and steal half the Wayne fortune to watch Slade fuck Bruce. There’s a floor to ceiling mirror in one of the bedrooms of this apartment and he fully intends to have Jason drive him into the floor in front of it very soon.

 

But before he can get to any of that, he has to prove that this is all ok. They’ve talked about their shared desire before, played with it in the masks. Lean and lithe, Dick likes getting bigger men at _his_ mercy. He’s wanted to get Bruce under him since he hit puberty. Big and strong, Jason likes when someone can make him feel small and at _their_ mercy. It’s about authority and taking control for Dick. It’s about authority and giving up control for Jason.

 

And Bruce is the source of all that.

 

Since Dick is currently shaped like Bruce he won’t get to live out these particular fantasies. But that doesn’t mean Jason shouldn’t take advantage of their predicament.

 

Dick crowds Jason back against the wall. He’s disappointed, of course, but there are a few things he’s always wanted to do to Slade that Jason is a lot more willing to allow.

 

He smirks, making it as dangerous as possible, trying to give it the edge it needs to scream Batman.

 

Slade’s pronounced Adam’s apple travels the length of his throat and that great, bulk of sculpted muscle shrinks in on itself as Jason stares at Bruce’s face, pupils blown wide.

 

Reaching up, Dick squeezes Jason’s shoulder reassuringly. “It’s still me in here, little wing. You know that.” Then he lets the smile fade, he lets all that hunger he feels flood into his expression. When Slade’s body shivers, Dick knows he’s won. He gently pushes down on Jason’s shoulder, encouraging him to his knees. Dick wants to drag him to the bedroom, wants to watch in the mirror while Slade Wilson blows Bruce Wayne. But Jason will never continue once he sees himself in the mirror unless they do this first.

 

The reactions are all his little wing. And that’s what has Dick so hard, already too close to his own edge. Slade is a stoic fuck and that has always turned them on. There’s something worryingly sexy about the way the old man can stay so calm, appear so unaffected; as though he’s humoring them. Jason is the complete opposite. When it comes to sex, or even affection in general, he’s still not used to it, still a little nervous. And he’s _so_ sensitive, responsive, he wears his pleasure on his sleeve.

 

So it’s an incredible high for Dick, the way Slade’s breath hitches as Jason hits his knees, the way Slade’s pink tongue pokes out at as Jason licks his lips in anticipation.

 

“Well?” Dick asks, in the clipped, exasperated way Bruce has, and steps an inch closer, “Are you going to make me wait all day, Jason?”

 

Dick would rather call him ‘Slade’ right now. But he knows Jason would rather hear his own name. He can’t see himself, so it’ll break the illusion if Dick calls him anything else.

 

Jason swallows and, chest heaving, takes several deep, steadying breaths. Then he wraps his hands around the back of Dick’s—no Bruce’s—thighs and leans in, closing the gap.

 

As Jason uses his teeth to tug down the zipper of his slacks, Dick threads his fingers into Slade’s white hair, lightly scratching at his scalp. Jason moves up, working his lips and tongue around the button until it pops loose, then noses his way past the fabric and, again with his teeth, he pulls the elastic band of Dick’s briefs down until his cock bobs free.

 

Slade’s tongue coquettishly licks up the underside, following along the vein, to flick playfully at the tip before taking the shaft into his mouth and hollowing his cheeks on the way down.

 

Dick sighs happily at the warm, wet pressure and familiar movements. Then remembers that he’s supposed to be playing a part. And one he’s excited for.

 

“ _Jay_ ,” he chokes, as Jason sinks to the base, making it sound as broken as possible, as though the sounds are being ripped from him despite his best efforts. It’s not really that far off. Jason’s mouth is paradise. Or rather, the way he uses it is, since the one wrapped around him now is really Slade’s. Dick’s idea of heaven always includes Jason’s mouth.

 

Dick keeps muttering little words of praise and arousal, gaging the reactions and repeating the ones that make Jason hum or swallow around him. Things like, “good, Jay” and “oh god” and “you’re doing so well”.

 

After a few minutes, an appropriately lengthy amount of time as even Bruce wouldn’t be able to last much longer than this without breaking down and giving into that exquisitely skilled tongue, Dick tightens his grip in the white hair, gives an aborted thrust and growls in his best Batman impression, “god, Jason, you’re so good for me… take it so well… my good boy.”

 

Even to Dick’s ears, it came out perfectly. Jason’s focus slips and he swallows Dick’s cock down at the same time he tries to suck in a breath and ends up gagging around it, throat fluttering in a way Dick has never felt before.

 

“Ja— _son_!” he gasps and braces his left hand against the wall, pulls on Jason’s hair tighter, and gives a full thrust.

 

Jason shudders violently, whimpers and moans around him, redoubles his efforts, moving up and down Dick’s length with dangerous precision and grace.

 

When Dick looks down, he sees tears sneaking past the one lid squeezed closed and _holy shit_ he’s seeing _Deathstroke_ cry.

 

That, combined with the realization of what made Jason react that way, almost undoes him right there.

 

He jerks Jason off of him by Slade’s hair and orders, “Look at me,” with all of Bruce’s authority.

 

When that single grey eye meets his, it’s all Dick can do to hold back until he gets through this bit. They’re both overwhelmed. Jason is seeing Bruce standing over him, expression hungry and adoring. Dick is seeing Slade on his knees, so open with his pleasure his cheeks are wet with tears.

“You look so beautiful on your knees for me, Jay, and you’ve done such a good job. But I’m going to use that vulgar mouth of yours now. You can take it. Right, _son_?”

 

Jason inhales sharply. His gaze is unwavering as he stares up at Bruce’s face but his entire body, _Slade’s_ entire body is trembling. He can’t seem to find the word, so he nods.

 

“Good boy,” Dick rumbles as he presses his hips forward, watching intently as Slade’s mouth opens to allow him access.

 

Dick doesn’t last very long after that. They stare into each other’s eyes as Dick holds Slade’s head in place and shoves Bruce’s cock in and out of Jason’s mouth.

 

When he comes, Jason—Slade—greedily drinks it down.

 

They both take a few minutes to catch their breath before Dick helps Jason to his feet and grins.

 

“Want help with that?” Dick asks, nodding down at where Jason’s erection is threatening to tear through his slacks. Jesus, Slade is huge.

 

Slade’s lips smile dreamily, eye still a little glazed over with bliss. It makes Dick’s own smile soften, turn more genuine, less lecherous. He loves that he could make his little wing so happy. And it’s nice to see such a gentle, honest emotion grace Slade’s hard features.

 

“Whatever you want, Dickie,” Jason hums, grabbing him by the shirt and leaning down to capture his lips in a slow, lazy kiss. Dick sinks into the larger body, delighting in the way the huge hand feels in the small of his back, pressing their bodies close. He’s surprised, pleasantly, to find that it is his own, normal, Dick Grayson, taste on Jason’s tongue.

 

It takes exactly zero convincing to get Jason in front of the mirror in the bedroom. And now that he’s reassured, relaxed, he slips into character easily.

 

“I’ve waited a long time for this,” Slade snarls, throwing him to the floor. It’s all Dick can do not to giggle and break the spell. Jason has always been better at staying in character than him. Or rather, Jason has always been better at staying in character as Slade or Bruce than Dick. Dick’s much better at Roy and Clark than Jason.

 

Still. The breathy, “oh my god” he sighs when he watches Slade flip Bruce Wayne onto his front and pin both of the billionaire’s wrists together against his back in one big hand somehow feels right. The slutty moans he can’t hold back when Jason, in Slade’s body, jerks his—Bruce’s—slacks down to his knees, pulls the comforter off the bed and stuffs it under Dick’s hips, raising his ass in the air, look pretty convincingly Bruce in the reflection.

 

Then Slade’s big, wet finger is circling his hole and pressing inside, a second joining surprisingly easy soon after, and Dick so lost he didn’t even see Jason break out the lube.

 

“Guess that playboy reputation is pretty accurate, huh princess?” Slade drawls with a sneer as Dick watches himself—Bruce—shiver at the name. “Good. Means I don’t have to be gentle.”

 

Jason pulls his fingers out and slaps Dick’s ass and _fuck!_ _Slade just fucking spanked Bruce_. Dick just watched. Slade. _Spank._ Bruce.

 

In the mirror, Dick watches Slade slick up. His breath quickens when Jason presses Slade’s giant cock to his hole.

 

Keeping Dick’s wrists held tightly in one hand, Jason layers Slade’s body over Bruce’s, cards his fingers through the disheveled black hair before gripping the back of Dick’s skull and shoving his face deeper into the plush rug.

 

“But you’re the big, bad, Bat. You can handle it a little rough, can’t you.”

 

Dick can’t do anything more than whimper his assent as Jason sinks into him in one steady, swift press of hips.  


It doesn’t matter how many times he has had Slade inside him, that first push in never fails to steal his breath away.

 

Jason stays true to his word. He doesn’t go easy, never lets up, and Dick is almost immediately aware that he is still sensitive from his earlier orgasm. Not that the knowledge is stopping his cock from filling out again.

 

“Look at you,” Jason says casually, and Dick pries his eyes open to watch at their reflections writhing in the mirror, “You think you’d strike fear into anyone if they saw you like this? Maybe I should take a picture. Send it to everyone. What do you think they’d say if they saw the great, all-powerful Batman getting the life fucked out of him by Deathstroke? If they could see slutty, desperate look on your face right now?”

 

Dick just moans and tries to shove his hips back to meet those powerful thrusts that drive him into the floor, just like he’d wanted. It’s a good thing Jason used the blanket to prop him up because if he had been on his knees under his own power he would have definitely collapsed by now.

 

The pace turns erratic, uneven, and a moment later he feels the warm splash of Slade’s release flood into him.

 

“ _Christ_ , Jay,” Dick mumbles as the other pulls out of him slowly, carefully. And even though he’s exhausted, fucked out, and riding high, he turns around on all fours and dips his head down and takes Jason’s soft length into his mouth. He has to know.

 

Humming in contentment, Dick cleans the familiar flavor of Jason’s come off the familiar shape of Slade’s cock while Jason idly runs his fingers through sweaty, black strands.

 

“Now _this_ is how it would actually happen.”

 

They both jolt upright at the familiar voice, lilting with amusement, and freeze like deer caught in the headlights.

 

Jason Todd leans against the doorframe, wicked smirk turning up one corner his lips, pale blue-green eyes glinting with mischief, while Dick Grayson stands stiffly just over his shoulder, eyes wide and expression unreadable.

 

It is way too easy to see Slade in Jason’s cocky pose and Bruce in the taut discomfort of Dick’s straight spine.

 

Jason—Slade—the _real_ Jason gulps audibly and his whole body goes rigid while Dick’s mind immediately starts to whirl with possibilities.

 

It’s funny, he thinks, trying to keep back his laughter, that Bruce and Jason react so similarly while he and Slade seem to always end up on the same page.

 

He looks up at Slade in Jason’s body and matches the lascivious grin he finds on the other’s face.

 

A once in a lifetime opportunity.

**Author's Note:**

> So, just fyi, when Dick calls Jason 'son' they both know that it's meant as an endearment, a term of immense affection but not like 'you are my actual child'. It's meant more sincerely than when say, Slade would say it because Slade would mean it the same condescending way he says 'boy' but not meant to be taken familial. Dick and Jason are hot for Bruce and have some definite daddy issues because they've been harboring those crushes since they were itty bitty but they don't think of Bruce as their dad. And Bruce thinks of them as 'partners, soldiers,' friends, colleagues but not his children.
> 
> Also, when Slade says "Not that's the way it would actually happen" he's directly referencing [Two for One Special](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347904)


End file.
